


Don't Go

by Sevensmommy



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: This is a Stax fic that may be turned into a series if my muse let's me. I am a huge fan of this pairing so if you would let me know if I should continue that would be great. Please no Flames.





	Don't Go

Prologue 

Stephanie Johnston couldn’t believe what she was looking at. “This can’t be right.” she said shaking her head as if she could somehow make it change what it was telling her. She looks down at the stick and it still says the samething. 

 

“What am I going to do now?” Steph asked herself. 

 

She gets up and walks out the door of the bathroom and sat down on her bed. “I’m pregnant and Max wants nothing to do with me. How am I supposed to tell him about you baby when all he cares about is his oh so perfect sister?” Steph asked as she put her hand over her as yet to show stomach.

 

“I will just have to keep him from finding out. It shouldn’t be too hard since he spends all his time with Melanie. We don’t need him baby cause we will have each other and I damn sure am not going to let you get hurt cause he is so good at hurting people he claims to love.” Steph said as she started to cry.

 

She knew she needed help from someone so she picked up the phone and called the one person she knew who would stand by her and help her right now. After she dialed the all too familiar phone number and waited for the other person to pick up.

 

“Hello.” said the voice on the other end of the line.

 

“Chelsea? I have a big problem and I don’t know what do?” Steph said as the tears rolled down her face.

 

Stephanie was sitting on the couch in her apartment thinking back to the night that changed her life.

 

Flash back

 

1 month earlier

 

Stephanie was sitting at cheating hearts having a drink. She had just had this huge fight with Max over Melanie and he told her she was just jealous of Mel and that it needs to stop cause if he had to choose between Steph and Mel he would choose his blood every time. Well after that was Steph smacked him and then left before he could see how much that had hurt her. That night was the last night she had seen or heard from Max other than the one phone call he left her to let her know that he was going to be going away with Mel for a while so they could have some bonding time.

 

End of Flashback

 

Stephanie was so lost in thought she didn’t hear Chelsea come in till she touched her shoulder.

 

“Oh my god! Chels, you scared me.” Steph said holding a hand over her chest.

 

“Oh I’m sorry I didn’t realize you were so deep in thought that you didn’t hear me come in.” Chelsea told her with a small smile on her face.

 

“I was just thinking about the last time I had seen or heard from Max. What am I going to do Chels? I am pregnant by a guy who doesn’t love me or want me and who put his oh so perfect sister ahead of me yet again.” Stephanie said with tears falling from her eyes.

 

Chelsea pulls her into her arms and lets her cry it all out. “You are going to do everything in your power to keep this baby safe and happy and remember you are not alone in this Steph. You have me and I will stand by you every step of the way.”

 

Steph pulls back from the hug and gives her a small smile. “Thanks so much Chels. I knew I could count on you. I am going to have this baby and he or she is going to be so loved cause they already are.”

Steph and Chels just smile and then hug and both are crying tears of joy at the new baby coming into their lives.


End file.
